


Por una Cabeza

by Abscondence



Category: SOT 时之歌project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abscondence/pseuds/Abscondence





	Por una Cabeza

昏暗的房间里响起锁链挪动的声音，分明而刺耳。  
维鲁特挪了挪疲惫至极的身体，打起精神靠着被悬吊的手臂稍稍蜷起自己的腿来缓解长时间垂吊带来的酸麻。  
咕啾、咕啾。  
“呜……！“  
身体里的东西因为这个动作滑出来了一半，圆润的凸起碾过敏感至极的内壁再次挑动他的神经。只是内壁的收缩反而又一点点把那东西往体外推去。  
啪嗒。  
那东西终究是掉了出来，在无机质的黑色地板上划出淫靡的痕迹。  
被堵塞在他身体内的东西几乎是涌了出来，几乎乳白的，或者透明的，搅合成混浊的颜色从他腿根开始滴落，从流畅的肌肉线条滑下，一直到接触不了地面下垂的足尖，在地上凝成一个浅浅的水洼。  
突然丧失的饱胀感让维鲁特不住地打颤，视线依然因为轻微的动作不住地模糊，即便这房间中昏暗到几乎不能视物。他早就被关得失了时间的概念，只知道这段时间来他从未进口真正的食物，靠注射吊着一口气。  
其次就是……  
无休止的情欲。  
后颈仍然酸麻，金属材料的项圈仅仅是磨蹭都能让那股酸麻感漫过全身。  
身体内突然分泌出一股暖洋洋的热流，顺着那些水痕滑下。  
糟糕透顶的体验。  
那个人给自己注射的东西里混杂着Omega的激素，而这些激素能影响Alpha，甚至——让他的生殖腔二次发育。但他本质终究是个Alpha，那个人无法标记他，所以便把他囚禁在这处，肆意地玩弄侵犯。  
生殖腔早已被他亵玩地烂熟，那个喜欢内射的混账迟早会在他肚子里留下种。  
赛科尔。  
他将那个滚上喉头的名字咽了下去。

维鲁特被眼前的黑布阻挡了视线，长期的饥饿让他连感官都迟钝了几分。反应过来时那双微凉的手已经摸上他的身体，暧昧地从腿根摸到胸口，最后在他手臂上停滞半秒。铐住手腕的东西瞬间脱落，回归大地的感觉太不真实，他几乎是一落地就跌进了他的怀里。  
他能感觉到他被抱起来，带着一腿的黏腻坐在了他的身前。  
赛科尔不可能没看见地上的东西，按照之前早就自说自话地压住他，进入他，把他的身体占有到不留一点缝隙，现在的情况不太对劲。  
维鲁特闻到了食物的香气。  
微烫的瓷勺触碰到嘴边，维鲁特抿紧嘴唇，偏头避开。却被捏住下巴强行转头，颈间一松，赛科尔伸手捏住了他的后颈，把东西喂进了他的嘴里。就像是对待着自己心爱的猫。  
软糯的米粥混杂着肉末，足以把他的食欲全部挑起。  
“我自己来。”维鲁特沙哑着嗓音开口，维鲁特用力挣开了赛科尔的手指。他现在没那个力气反抗，还不如多积攒一点体力，不管他出于怎样的企图。  
男人还是没有解开他眼前的束缚，甚至低头恶意地舔弄着他的腺体。  
又是一勺粥喂到了嘴边，维鲁特只能选择张口吞咽，而勺子伸入了他的口腔，去挑逗他的舌头，直到他忍不住干呕再撤出，又再次讨好般地喂一勺粥。  
温热的粥很好地将饥饿的感觉熨烫到平整，赛科尔少有地寡言，直到维鲁特吃完才发出了一声意味不明的哼笑。  
“吃饱了，那咱们来算算账？”  
微凉的手指轻轻掐住了他的后颈，数着脊柱摸到了尾骨，在穴口打着转。  
“看来你不喜欢这样……”  
维鲁特下身本就不着寸缕，赛科尔不知什么时候捡回了那个按摩棒，微微托着维鲁特的腰就着松软的穴口塞了进去。失去他的体温的假阳具这时显得有点冰凉，再次被填满的感觉令维鲁特不适应，偏偏还进入得极为轻松，他无可奈何，浑身紧绷着试图缓解这样异样的感觉。  
赛科尔脱手给他整理了下有些褶皱的衬衫，手指微微摩挲着维鲁特的喉结。像是想起了什么眼神一暗，然后一把把维鲁特抓住带着他站了起来。  
“那咱们来玩点别的。”  
玩具被启动，赛科尔带着他一步步地向前走。  
维鲁特每走一步都忍不住蜷起脚趾，抓紧了赛科尔的手，他的双腿发软打颤，几乎站不稳。  
“Shall we dance？”  
赛科尔抱住他的腰，贴着维鲁特的耳垂说话，暧昧的气息喷洒，他知道维鲁特的耳朵很敏感。  
他引导着维鲁特把手搭在自己肩上，一个滑步带着他踩着熟悉的舞步慢慢地旋转。

Por una Cabeza.

一步之遥。

现在的维鲁特双眼蒙着黑布，一如从前他黑纱遮面，牵着他的手，摇曳着开衩长裙和他起舞的模样。裙摆撩起的弧度美得心惊。  
他们一直假装着是一对普通的内部成员来蒙骗敌对组织的人，彼此守着自己的底线，告诫着自己不要入戏太深，却在那次舞会后彻底跨越了那一步。

一步即是万丈深渊。

他陷入泥泞挣扎不能，维鲁特逃避似的离开了。

“呜……”维鲁特无暇去兼顾舞步，身体内的快感将他冲散。赛科尔只是带着他小幅度的跨步，但每一次转动着的玩具都触着他身体内部的脆弱，也触着他的底线。

“你还欠我一支舞，所以要专心啊，维鲁特。”

——————————————————————————————  
“你居然要去参加舞会，真是稀奇。”  
“是啊，那男神可得赏个脸，我的第一支舞就给你留着了。”  
“别这么看着我啊，我可是很受欢迎的，要想赴约也得抓紧了。”  
“……好。”

维鲁特还记得那件事，那天晚上他并没有赴约，赛科尔第二天回到两人同住的地方时也一切如常，没有任何询问和责备。  
让他对两个人的关系明了一点也好。  
维鲁特下意识地忽略了那个打扮整齐站在大厅前踌躇的自己。

但他明知赛科尔的固执，或者说是偏执。  
比如——在舞厅等到天明。

赛科尔整场舞会也没有和一人跳舞。  
——————————————————————————————  
维鲁特咬住了了自己的嘴唇，安静而颤抖地迎来高潮。纤长的眼睫颤抖，除开泛红的皮肤外几乎看不出什么异样。  
赛科尔再次忍不住感叹维鲁特大概是这世上最柔韧的造物，怎样的情况下他都迅速捡回冷静的外壳。  
那是永远树立在他们之间的隔阂。  
“你在想着谁？”他可以轻易地感受到维鲁特的状态，厮磨他的耳垂引着他不止地颤栗，他想要看到维鲁特被情欲所困的模样。  
“你在想着谁高潮？”  
“……你……”  
“叫我的名字。”  
“赛科尔……”  
话语间维鲁特的双手再次被缚在了一起，赛科尔放长了锁链的长度，让维鲁特能坐在自己的怀里。后颈完全暴露在空气里的感觉让维鲁特极其没有安全感，他的下身一片泥泞，假阳具被抽出，赛科尔进入他的身体，直接撞进了全部。还处于高潮余韵的身体敏感至极，赛科尔用指腹用力摩挲着他的后颈，再次带起一阵细密的酥麻，随后有什么冰凉的东西触了上来，划出一道道水痕般的东西。腺体附近感官过分地敏锐了，他在这些细微的刺激下战栗不止。  
“别动。”  
维鲁特只能分神去感知那些纹路到底是什么来转移注意力。  
竖线，似乎拼接着一个半圆和一笔斜溢出去的线条，一个顺时针的圆圈。  
k…o…r…  
Seckor。  
“你……！”  
维鲁特能感觉到赛科尔手上的动作一抖，水痕蔓延到他背脊那条下陷的线条里，似乎是恼了，赛科尔捂住他的口鼻，遏制住他呼吸的动作。赛科尔腾出一只手按住了他的胯部，就着这样的姿势开始几乎每日例行的侵略，窒息的感觉让维鲁特发蒙，心跳加速不知是因为快感还是氧气的缺失，腰身发软，维鲁特放弃了挣扎。  
在他安静下来之后赛科尔慢条斯理地擦掉了多余的液体，用干燥而有些粗糙的毛巾把维鲁特后背上的皮肤的磨得微微泛红。他用笔刷细细地把文字又描了一遍，深蓝色的墨水顺着维鲁特皮肤的纹路晕开一些，多了两分张扬肆意的感觉。维鲁特本就很白，更何况已经长久地没有接触过阳光，深色的的痕迹被衬得足够明显。他从尖锐的笔刷触到后颈时开始颤抖，赛科尔的动作很利落，被描过的皮肤开始泛起难以言喻的麻痒和疼痛，让他忽略了身体上的异样。  
维鲁特的信息素没有味道，其实不然，赛科尔很清楚，只要稍微给他一点刺激……  
笔刷开始描绘腺体所在的那个字母，维鲁特无力地张开了嘴，声带没能震出半分声音。  
就能嗅到无比馥郁香味，或许是Omega激素的影响，那抹味道闻起来甜丝丝的，倒像是冰酒。他听见了维鲁特语调虚弱的话语。

“——————”

赛科尔笑笑，只专注着手上的动作。直到深蓝色的烙印完全地附着在了维鲁特的后颈上，还带着些火辣辣的疼痛，赛科尔搂着他的腰开始摸索，到他的胸前突然停下了。  
“你还说你不是Omega，你看这里。”  
视野突然变得明亮，赛科尔压着他的脖子逼他直视自己的胸口，不知道什么时候已经是泥泞一片。赛科尔用手轻轻揉按，甚至还有些乳白色的液体滴落。  
……怎么会？  
“我说过，我会让你怀上我的孩子。”  
维鲁特的眼神在惊讶了一瞬以后恢复了平静，眸色猩红深邃到仿佛干涸的血浆。  
赛科尔没错过他的表情变化，维鲁特向来擅长于管理他的面部表情，他摩挲着维鲁特半长的头发，笑容温柔到极致却遮不住眼底的暗色。  
他将维鲁特转过来抱在怀里，去亲吻他的嘴唇。  
“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你——亲爱的。”  
出乎意料的是维鲁特笑了，最后三个字几乎是一字一顿的说出来，尽管他的声音还带着不正常的沙哑和喘息，但赛科尔从未见过维鲁特这般鲜明的表情。  
嘲讽着他的作为，极其富有挑衅性的笑容。  
“所以，你怎么不去死呢？”

赛科尔选择咬住维鲁特的嘴唇，把他彻底压在地板上，直到锁链绷紧发出嘶哑的哀鸣。  
“我等着你和我一起下地狱。”他伏在维鲁特耳边说。  
——————————————————————————  
如果不能标记，我就亲手给你纹上我的名字。  
哪怕是用生理的假象迷惑你也无谓。  
我要跨越所谓的一步之遥，把你永远留在我身边。  
——————————————————————————


End file.
